berksdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scratchet
Scratchet is a wild Deadly Nadder that lives on Berk. She is infamous and is well known as a Disturber of the Peace within the village, frequently looting freshly-caught nets of fish right out the hands of fishermen. Scratchet is played by RedKiteBait. History Early Years Scratchet was hatched on Birth Island 220 years ago. She had the misfortune of hatching too early, leaving her slightly under-developed in the way of physique, stunting her growth later on. She was fed for a while, until her siblings hatched, and the mother realised that this chick wasn't up to standard. She was the runt of the litter, quickly finding it difficult to push past her brothers and sisters to get food from her mother. She quickly had to learn to adapt if she wanted to survive, and adapted exceedingly well, learning how to pinch food straight out of the mouths of her siblings, and getting out of there as quick as she could, lest she be bullied. She also stole food from neighbouring nests, particularly those of dragons that tried to stockpile their food for later. This is how she spent most of her infant life, using her newfound wit to try get all the scraps of food she could, as well as learning to hunt for herself. Because of her predicament, no one wanted to instruct her how to hunt, so she had to learn through observation, trial and error by herself. She found it easier to continue stealing food when she could. It was a long time before Scratchet could leave the island upon which she was raised, taking longer than needed to learn to fly. With her shorter wings, it was an effort to get sufficient lift for a decent period of time. After a time, Scratchet began to dedicate herself to flying, and eventually, with enough confidence and fattened up enough for a journey, she finally flew into the blue, where she had seen Adults and Fledglings alike come and go. She took frequent breaks on whatever scrap of land she could find. Life on Hysteria One day she finally reached Hysteria. At the time human settlements were still small, and dragons were much more common on these lands. After regaining the weight and energy she had lost on the long journey, she decided she would find herself a pack to live in, since living in numbers was always safer. It had only been a hundred years or so since the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus had been slain, so across the Archipelago, relationships were still shaky in places that hadn't had as direct contact with dragons as Berk had. Scratchet found herself a pack to belong to, but, as usual she was always lowest ranked in the pack. They often spoke about humans with caution, and Scratchet heeded them, because of course her superiors had to be right? Scratchet lived like that for a long time, until she got sick of being mistreated by her peers. She was constantly bullied, being picked on for her physical differences. The scraps she'd have at the end of a meal was barely sufficient, and she gradually lost a lot of weight. She had the choice of staying and dying of starvation, or go find a new life elsewhere, and have a chance to survive. She went exploring, heading nearer the coast where there would be more space to find food and live comfortably, when she happened upon a Hysterian Village. She had spent most of her life wary of humans, her pack always steering them away from dragon activity. But here there was plenty of hidden opportunities, and the village also reeked of food. Personality Appearance Notable Appearances Category:Characters Category:Hysterians